gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stan Pines
Article Title Personally I think the title should be called Staney Pines as that is his official name, please everyone tell me your thoughs. Tuckyd! Says Hi 12:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should leave it as Grunkle Stan because that is his official character title and that is what it says in the show credits. 12:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with both of you, so under the list of other names he has we should add Stanley Pines if it's not already there. Ambedalov 14:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually it is confirmed in-show his name his Stanford Pines by Bud Gleeful ::::He didn't say Stanford. His name is Stanley which was confirmed in episode 2 and 3. 20:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::We have a valid argument that is yet unsolvable. Stanford Pines was verbally said in " The Hand That Rocks The Mable" by Bud and Gideon. On the other hand we have Stan's liscence plate revealed in "The Legend Of The Gobblewonker" that reads STNLYMBL which is a freeze frame bonus kind of thing. It could mean Stanley or Stan which leaves LYMBL which could be loves you Mable. Stan loves you Mable which could mean Mabel's namesake like Stan's wife but that is more of a wild guess thing. Stanford has more evidence but Stanley is put there and I got banned for trying to change it. ( I 'm looking at you KataraFan) (o_o) ::::::On his license plate, "STNLYMBL" is a disemvoweling of "STANLEY MOBILE". I don't see how you could have missed that. What you said about "loves you Mabel" makes no sense. 18:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) We should just add a -AKA- Area on his Userbox -- PitsBrother143 Axel the Fox 19:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) His name is Stanford Pines, confirmed by Mr. Hirsch himself, Grunkle Stan is informal, therefore it should be Stanford, I shall move this to a forum. Tuckyd! Says Hi 21:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting tired of this bull. -.-. Who agrees that his title name is "Grunkle Stan", in the full naem box it should just be "Stanford Pines" with the link. Someone keeps changing it to Stanley Pines with THAT link. >.< ,and for his name as the subtitle it is Stanford Pines with the nickname inthe middle which is Stan''' not Stanley ( stop changing it unnamed jerk). So it is Stanford "Stan" Pines. Ok? Who agrees? ''' 19:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Scipio 15:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : They all him Stanley ... [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir|''' EvergreenFir ]] 04:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, but that is where you are wrong. Alex Hirsch confirmed Stanley. But I guess all powerful EvergreenFir queen of the universe and Gravity Falls MUST be write instead of the creator ALEX HIRSCH. Makes a LOAD of sense. >_< . '''An Anonymous Contributor 04:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Scipio August 3, 12:27 (UTC) ::Overreact much? As I said on that message wall post, if they call him Stanley in the show, we need to include it somewhere on the page, even if it's just a note. [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir|''' EvergreenFir ]] 04:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing about the secret message that ws decoded as "Uncle Stan is not what he seems"? '''Nasher (talk) 19:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Fez Censorship What countries remove the fez symbol? 03:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Stan seems to like owls. Any one else notice that? Errrrr.... Do we need all of these refrences? They make it very hard to edit and I would like delete them. Marcyrulesforever (talk) 17:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC)marcyrulesforever :Please don't delete them. 17:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC)